This invention relates to quantum interference transistors.
In quantum interference devices, the mean free path of the electrons is larger than the device, which means that most electrons pass the device without being scattered. The Aharonov-Bohm interferometer works by splitting an electron wave into two halves. After propagating a certain distance the two waves are made to rejoin. If everything is symmetric waves will be in phase and the electron will continue undisturbed. If, on the other hand, the length of the two branches is different, the waves may be in antiphase. In this case the electron will be reflected instead.
While it is impractical to change the physical length of the device, a magnetic or electrical field may cause a similar effect. This will instead change the phase velocity of the electron which also will cause the waves to have different phase when rejoined. Applying a perpendicular magnetic field to the device results in a phase shift of the electron wave, with the ability to cause constructive or destructive interference of the two waves upon rejoining. FIG. 1 depicts a typical prior art AB device in which a multichannel 10 is formed at positions near source 12 and drain 14 and bifurcates into two channels which together form a ring shape at a location between source 12 and drain 14. An electron that enters from source 12 into multichannel 10 is separated into an electron wave passing through path A and an electron wave passing through path B in the ring-shaped portion. By applying a magnetic field, in this case through the use of solenoid 16 perpendicular to the multichannel, so as to penetrate the ring-shaped portion of multichannel 10, the phase difference between the electron waves passing through paths A and B is controlled, and transistor action is displayed.
Similarly, the phase of the wave function depends upon the scalar electric potential. By constructing a situation where the electrostatic potential varies for two paths of a particle, Aharonov-Bohm interference phenomenon from the phase shift is observed. A typical AB device involves a ring geometry interrupted by tunnel barriers and a gate, with a bias voltage relating the potentials of the two halves of the ring. The phase of the electrons change because their wavelengths change as they pass under the gate electrode, the part of the device to which the electric field is applied. The time an electron needs to pass through the channel depends on its wavelength. Electrons from the two channels collect at the same point, and in the case where the phase difference is 2π they will interfere constructively and conductance of the whole device will be maximal. FIG. 2 depicts a standard prior art device whose principle of operation is fundamentally the same as that of the AB device of FIG. 1, differing in that multichannel 10 is rectangular in shape between source 12 and drain 14, and that the phase difference between the electron waves passing through paths A and B is controlled by voltage applied between a pair of gate electrodes 18 and 20 that are arranged adjacent to outside positions of the multichannel 10.
Another embodiment of a typical quantum interference transistor controlled by an electric field is depicted in FIG. 3, where electrons are emitted from emitter 12 into a vertical type multichannel 10 that bifurcates into two channels one under barrier layer 24 and another without barrier layer. The phase difference between electrons passing along path A and electrons passing along path B is controlled by a gate voltage applied through gate electrode 24 formed on path A, thereby allowing for the execution of transistor action.
Phase shift between two channels is (k−k′)ΔL where k is the wave vector of the electron in the channel, k′ is the wave vector in the region under the gate electrode and ΔL is the length of channel region under the gate electrode. k′ is regulated by changing the gate voltage.
Ford and et al. (1990) made a ring with half circles of different length. Conditions of interference are kΔL=2πn, k is regulated by changing the gate voltage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,204,588 and 5,332,952 disclose a device comprising a source, drain, and gate, characterized in that the gate electrode is a capacitor. This quantum interference device provides an advantage over prior art devices in that it can be operated at room temperature and can therefore be applied to simple purposes and is advantageous in cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,015 teaches a quantum interference device in which a multichannel is formed by a dirac-delta-doped layer. A semiconductor device is disclosed having a channel portion comprising a plurality of zigzag lines whose width is negligible in comparison with the line length, thereby confining phonons in the location of the zigzag lines, and causing electron interference by controlling the phase of electrons passing through the plurality of zigzag lines. This transistor too is suitable for operation at higher temperatures since coherence is held until a high temperature, occurring because the multichannel is formed by a periodically bent ultrafine line that the scattering of the electron waves by the phonons can be suppressed so that it becomes difficult for the phonons to exert influence at high as well as low temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,232 discloses a quantum interference device in which the gate has a periodic structure wherein the length varies in a periodic manner in a transverse direction. The phases of electrons passing along different electron paths are caused to interfere with each other by the gate, leading to either a minimization or maximization of the drain current.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,735 discloses a novel wave combining and/or branching device and Aharanov-Bohm-type quantum interference device that has no curved waveguide and instead utilizes double quantum well structures.
In WO03/083177, the use of electrodes having a modified shape and a method of etching a patterned indent onto the surface of a modified electrode, which increases the Fermi energy level inside the modified electrode, leading to a decrease in electron work function is disclosed. FIG. 4 shows the shape and dimensions of a modified electrode 66 having a thin metal film 68 on a substrate 62. Indent 64 has a width b and a depth Lx relative to the height of metal film 60. Film 68 comprises a metal whose surface should be as plane as possible as surface roughness leads to the scattering of de Broglie waves. Metal film 68 is given sharply defined geometric patterns or indent 64 of a dimension that creates a De Broglie wave interference pattern that leads to a decrease in the electron work function, thus facilitating the emissions of electrons from the surface and promoting the transfer of electrons across a potential barrier. The surface configuration of modified electrode 66 may resemble a corrugated pattern of squared-off, “u”-shaped ridges and/or valleys. Alternatively, the pattern may be a regular pattern of rectangular “plateaus” or “holes,” where the pattern resembles a checkerboard. The walls of indent 64 should be substantially perpendicular to one another, and its edges should be substantially sharp. The surface configuration comprises a substantially plane slab of a material having on one surface one or more indents of a depth approximately 5 to 20 times a roughness of said surface and a width approximately 5 to 15 times said depth. The walls of the indents are substantially perpendicular to one another, and the edges of the indents are substantially sharp. Typically the depth of the indents is ≧λ/2, wherein λ is the de Broglie wavelength, and the depth is greater than the surface roughness of the metal surface. Typically the width of the indents is >>λ, wherein λ is the de Broglie wavelength. Typically the thickness of the slab is a multiple of the depth, preferably between 5 and 15 times said depth, and preferably in the range 15 to 75 nm.